


milk & honey

by coconutfairy



Category: NCT, NCT (Band)
Genre: Español | Spanish, Fae & Fairies, Fantasia, Fantasy, Fluff, Friendship, Light Angst, Lime, M/M, Magic, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Romance, Teen Romance, alternative universe, hadas, soft, soft smut
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25010467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coconutfairy/pseuds/coconutfairy
Summary: La historia de Mark comenzó con algo simple como la leche y la miel, en el claro de un bosque frente un anillo de setas.Él amaba las hadas, ¿Quién diría que algún día conocería a alguna?
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Mark Lee
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	1. milk and honey

**Author's Note:**

> Antes de comenzar me encantaría hacerles una recomendación: si escuchan música de Cécile Corbel durante la lectura puede darles una mejor experiencia.
> 
> Gracias por leer y espero que les guste.  
> [Este fanfic fue publicado antes en Wattpad]

_**Al amanecer.** _

  
En el bosque no existía un silencio total. Siempre, entre las ramas largas y retorcidas de los árboles, más allá en las grandes rocas, en el corazón de todo, la madre naturaleza cantaba al mundo entero sin parar, siempre presente en sus aves, en las hojas y los pétalos de las flores, en los grillos y las cigarras. Aunque en algunas ocasiones, como es usual, el ser humano se acercaba a arruinar la belleza del bosque.

Las hojas secas que descansaban sobre la tierra y el pasto crujían bajo los pasos apresurados de una figura jadeante que esquivaba árboles y troncos viejos con suma alegría. Los cabellos negros del joven saltaban por todos lados desorganizando el pelo recién cortado y arreglado mientras una pequeña capa de sudor se deslizaba por su frente como un hielo derritiéndose. Las rayas azules y rojas en su camisa blanca destacaban entre el intenso y puro color verde del bosque que iba desde el tono más claro del césped hasta el oscuro de los pinos tan altos como rascacielos.

—Oh por dios... —Se detuvo el joven estrepitosamente tras entrar en un pequeño claro, donde la luz del sol se filtraba en su totalidad y sin ninguna rama u hoja como obstáculo.

Mark Lee contuvo su respiración por unos segundos, totalmente asombrado ante lo que veían sus ojos marrones como la corteza de los árboles. Con cuidado, se adentró a la iluminada zona y caminó hasta lo que tanto le había asombrado, con sus labios entreabiertos formando una letra "o" y frunciendo y alzando las cejas en cortos lapsos de tiempo.

Lo que los ojos de Mark presenciaban era un Círculo de Hadas, un círculo formado de setas que creaban un círculo de al menos un metro de diámetro; ahí, casi al centro del espacio que ningún árbol conquistaba, entre abundantes flores y tréboles. Mark admiró el círculo por unos minutos, sin creer aún la magnífica suerte que cargaba consigo mientras caminaba alrededor de él. Mark sacó su celular y tomó una foto al círculo, iba a atesorar ese momento para toda su vida.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro, Mark comenzó a buscar entre los tréboles alguno de cuatro hojas, tenía mucha suerte ese día, quizás conseguía otro para su colección.

Mark Lee era un chico canadiense apasionado por la fantasía y los seres mágicos, siendo sus favoritos las hadas, las cuales siempre buscaba encontrar y comunicarse con ellas, aunque sea una vez.

—¡Vaya suerte! —Exclamó Mark con asombro cuando encontró uno con ni más ni menos que cinco hojas, si los de cuatro ya eran rarísimos, esos eran casi inexistentes. —Naturaleza bonita, tomaré este trébol con tu permiso. Te agradezco haberme guiado a este mágico lugar.

Mark sonrió y miró los árboles antes de cerrar sus ojos y escuchar lo que la naturaleza iba a responder. Una fría corriente de aire acaricio su rostro con suavidad, causando que Mark ensanchara su sonrisa tomando el trébol con mucho cuidado y amor tras haber tenido el permiso del bosque para llevarse un trocito de él. El de cabellos negros volvió a su casa del enigmático bosque mientras tomaba fotos del camino para volver cuando él quisiera; tenía el pendiente de mostrarles aquel lugar a sus amigos que compartían sus gustos y creencias por las hadas y otros seres.

Mark entró a su casa quitándose los zapatos, con cuidado de no ensuciar de tierra el suelo de impecable madera mientras avisaba a sus padres con un grito que ya había llegado. El hogar del adolescente se encontraba muy cerca del bosque, cosa que amaba porque podía ir cada vez que quisiera a bailar entre los árboles, respirar su fresco aire y contarles a los árboles lo bien que le había ido en la escuela.

 _"Chicos, no van a creer lo que encontré en el bosque."_ Escribió Mark en el chat grupal de sus amigos, con una emoción que se podía transmitir con sólo ver al joven recostado en su cama con el celular en manos. _"Estoy seguro de que las hadas querían que llegase a cierto lugar, ¡vengan a mi casa y les mostraré todo!"._

 _"Te lees muy emocionado, Mark."_ Respondió Chenle, su queridísimo amigo de nacionalidad china al cual trataba como un hermanito menor. _"Cuenta conmigo, estaré ahí en unos minutos."_

 _"Suerte, ¿eh?",_ ahora era Jeno quien contestó, el chico musculoso y popular que nadie esperaría que tuviera un jardín de hadas en el balcón de su habitación. _"Hacía mucho tiempo que no mencionabas algo como eso, ¡también iré!_ ".

 _"Tenía planeado limpiar mis cristales, pero puedo hacerlo por la noche. Iré en un rato"._ Jisung contestó, él era el menor del grupo, tenía cabellos negros y era un chico muy serio.

Mark se puso de pie de un salto y estiro su cuerpo entero, entrelazando sus dedos y alzando sus brazos, sintiendo sus músculos como una liga antes de enredarse alrededor de un mechón de cabello. El joven caminó hacia el caballete que descansaba en una de las esquinas de su habitación con una pintura encima a medias; era una pintura de los campos canadienses en primavera, una escena que hacía a Mark latir su corazón y derramar unas cuantas lágrimas de la belleza que era aquella escena. El pelinegro preparó sus pinturas y continuó haciendo arte hasta que sus amigos llegaron a su cuarto.

* * *

**_Al atardecer_**.

  
El cielo se nubló en su totalidad y el viento movía la punta de los altos pinos, advirtiendo en silencio que una lluvia se avecinaba, y esto, sólo inspiró más al joven Lee mientras pintaba flores de tonos pastel sobre el verde del pasto.

—Hey, _Mork_ Lee. —La voz de Zhong Chenle mientras abría la puerta hizo que diera un pequeño brinco.

—Agh, Chenle, podías haber hecho que arruinase mis flores. —Le dijo señalando su pintura con el pincel, viendo luego que no venía solo, sus demás amigos lo acompañaban y entraron a la habitación justo detrás de él. —Tardaron un poco en venir.

—Mi madre no quería dejarme salir porque no quería que me mojara con la lluvia, y Jisung se lastimó una uña con la puerta de la casa. —Respondió Jeno tomando la mano del menor y mostrándole la uña parcialmente pintada de negro de Jisung, donde se había golpeado.

—¡Deja mi mano! —Exclamó Jisung con una fingida molestia.

—Entonces, ¿qué querías mostrarnos?, ¿qué encontraste en el bosque que no dejas de sonreír incluso cuando te asustamos al abrir la puerta? —Preguntó el chino de cabellos púrpuras entre risitas dulces y agudas, ignorando a los otros chicos, haciendo que Mark se avergonzara y se diera cuenta de que ya le dolían las mejillas.

—Encontré algo que nos vendrá de maravilla. —Mark dejó el pincel sobre una mesita junto a su paleta de colores y entonces sacó el celular del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. —Oh, debemos ir a ese lugar mañana y aprovechar que no tenemos clases...

—Mark, ¡apúrate quiero ver! —Jisung dio unos saltitos desesperados y entonces se acercó con los demás al chico de camisa a rayas.

—Aquí está, encontré un círculo de hadas hoy. —Dijo con sumo entusiasmo, mostrándoles la fotografía del círculo formado por las blancas setas rodeadas de flores pequeñas y una gran cantidad de tréboles.

—No puedo creerlo... ¿Saben la cantidad de magia que debe tener ese lugar? —Habló Jeno, boquiabierto mientras tomaba el celular de Mark y acomodaba sus gafas para ver la imagen con mayor claridad. —Por ahí seguro que encontramos hadas.

—Como dijiste, hay que ir ahí mañana. —Sonrió Jisung. —Podemos dejar algunas ofrendas y bailar alrededor del círculo, quizás así se acerquen a nosotros.

—¡Ah, ya quiero que sea mañana! —Chenle habló ahora, alzando su voz sobre la de los demás. —Podemos ir por la mañana y desayunar ahí, cada quien puede llevar algo.

—¡Me gusta mucho esa idea! —Mark expresó. —Oh, y vean detrás de mi celular, encontré otra cosita por ahí en el claro del bosque.

Jeno dio vuelta al aparato, encontrándose con un trébol de cinco hojas que Mark había colocado detrás de su funda transparente. Los tres chicos soltaron un "¡oooh!" al unísono, sacándole unas cuantas risas al mayor de los tres.

—De verdad eres un idiota con mucha suerte, Mark Lee.

—Le agrado al bosque.

Los cuatro amigos se sentaron a charlar hasta que se hizo tarde y todos debían marcharse a sus hogares, con la emoción a flor de piel por hablar de aquello que tanto les apasionaba y gustaba. Esa noche, Mark se quedó dormido pensando en cuanto amaba a sus amigos, en lo importante que eran para él y como con ellos había descubierto tantas cosas mágicas y ordinarias por igual.

Mark había conocido a los chicos en una escuela de danza en un día lluvioso de verano, en un antiguo edificio que había sido restaurado y ahora se usaba para enseñar a grupos de jóvenes a bailar; Mark se había inscrito a Ballet y aunque al inicio dudo si era algo de su gusto, terminó siendo una de sus más grandes pasiones. Primero conoció a Jeno, el hijo de su profesora, que a pesar de no practicar al cien por ciento aquella danza y no tomaba clases, llevaba el talento en su sangre y con solo observar a los alumnos de su madre había aprendido múltiples cosas.

Luego conoció a Chenle, quien lo asombró con su en ese entonces rubia cabellera y rebelde comportamiento, ignorando las reglas de la escuela sobre teñirse el cabello. Chenle era un chico de risa escandalosa visto por muchos como un chico tonto y que muchos prejuzgaban como un torpe, pero realmente tenía los movimientos más suaves y fluidos que Mark Lee pudo haber presenciado jamás; gracias a él había aprendido bastante.

El último que conoció fue Jisung, el tipo más alto de la clase, que siempre vestía de negro y usaba delineador aún siendo el menor de ellos, ¡oh, y nunca olvidaba su collar de cuarzo blanco!, importantísimo. En un inicio le había hablado de forma cortante y fría, pero después logró sacarle unas cuantas risas y el joven Park Jisung aceptó ser su amigo y ayudarle a ganar más flexibilidad.

Su amistad era inquebrantable y aunque como cualquier relación de cualquier tipo tenían sus discusiones, ellos sabían que la comunicación era esencial y no dejaban que nadie se sintiese mal u olvidado; ellos se amaban, disfrutaban mucho su compañía y no iban a permitir que una pelea tonta arruinase todo el camino que habían avanzado juntos, mano a mano.

* * *

**_Al amanecer._ **

  
No faltaban más de treinta minutos para que el sol saliera y Mark Lee ya tenía llena toda una cesta de comida y otros objetos, como su piedra con un agujero en ella. Mark dejó una pequeña nota en el refrigerador avisando que se había marchado al bosque con sus amigos y que no se preocuparan sus padres al respecto.

El pelinegro salió de casa, encontrándose a unos cuantos pasos de la entrada del jardín a sus amigos con mochilas sobre sus espaldas y vestidos con suéteres, pantalones y zapatos cómodos. El cielo estaba parcialmente nublado y pudo ver que Jeno estaba preparado para ello, con un paraguas largo en su mano derecha.

—¿Nos vamos ya? —Preguntó Park ladeando su cabeza.

Mark asintió. Ni siquiera debía preguntar, ¿cómo decir "no" a una aventura mágica?

Los chicos caminaban sobre hojas secas y trozos de madera mientras charlaban entre los arbustos y árboles. El clima estaba ligeramente fresco a pesar de que seguía siendo verano, nada asombroso tratándose de Canadá, el país de origen en el que residían los chicos.

Los cuatro se encontraban totalmente ensimismados, asombrándose con cualquier cosa que veían, como niños pequeños que comenzaban a explorar el mundo y conocer la existencia de miles de cosas. Chenle se acercaba a ver los insectos, a Jeno le encantaba identificar especies de plantas junto con Jisung y Mark simplemente pensaba en nuevas obras por pintar y en lo lindos que eran los hongos que crecían en los troncos de los árboles.

—Sí, también estaba leyendo que podemos encontrar en cuevas, pero tendríamos que caminar muchísimo para encontrar una... —Comentaba Chenle a sus amigos sobre algunos datos sobre elfos que había leído en uno de sus libros.

—¿Repasaron sobre los círculos de hadas? —Preguntaba Jisung. —No podemos meter la pata en una oportunidad como esta, podríamos espantar a las hadas o cualquier ser que pudiera comunicarse con nosotros.

—¡Claro que sí! —Respondió Mark balanceando la canasta suavemente hacia delante y atrás. —Pero lo más importante, ¡no entren al círculo!

—Es una lástima que no podamos entrar al círculo, realmente me gustaría saber si es una clase de portal al mundo de las hadas y puedes hacerte parte de este. —Jeno hizo un puchero y miró a los demás. —Pero la otra teoría de que puedes perderte en el bosque para toda la eternidad hace que controle mis ganas de cometer una estupidez.

—¿Saben por qué los círculos se forman con setas?

—Yo no sé sobre eso, Mark. Cuéntame. —Lo miró Jisung con curiosidad.

—Dicen que el baile y los cantos de las hadas atraían a los animales, a los sapos sobretodo, y que donde estos se sentaban para ver a las hadas danzar, crecía una seta. —Explicó el mayor mirando a Jisung jugar con el cristal que colgaba de su cuello.

—Oh, eso suena muy lindo. —Sonrió el menor.

—Sí, aunque si los sapos eran venenosos entonces las setas también serían venenosas.

—Oh, entonces hay que tener cuidado.

—Los sapos y las setas venenosas son lo de menos... —Volvió a hablar Jeno mientras hacía un poco de esfuerzo para subir la cuesta por la que caminaban. —Ni se les ocurra entrar al círculo, sólo quédense con eso.

Los cuatro chicos siguieron caminando y subiendo pequeñas colinas repletas de vegetación mientras Chenle tarareaba una canción tranquila y dulce que encajaba con el bosque como dos piezas de rompecabezas. Mark los estuvo guiando mientras con ayuda de Jisung veía y comparaba las fotos con los lugares por los que caminaban, sintiendo poco a poco un hambre que crecía gradualmente. Ya no faltaba mucho para llegar.

Cuando los rayos del sol comenzaron a filtrarse con más intensidad entre las esponjosas y grisáceas nubes, Mark aceleró el paso con entusiasmo mientras tomaba la muñeca de Jisung, haciendo que los otros dos chicos también se apuraran.

—¡Ya estamos aquí, unos cuantos pasos más y habremos llegado! —Exclamó atravesando una serie de árboles, mirando la luz del sol que entraba al claro, viendo ya las blancas setas que formaban el bello anillo lleno de misterio y magia.

—Woah... —Jeno, con la boca abierta entró al claro seguido de Chenle, quien con una sonrisa admiraba el sitio y respiraba el olor de las coloridas flores y el suave pasto.

—Es realmente un círculo, quien diría que vería alguno en mi vida... —Rió Jisung acercándose con cuidado mientras se arrodillaba a ver las setas. —Son setas comunes, comestibles.

—Ah, es muy precioso este lugar... —Dijo Mark, ensimismado en la naturaleza mientras dejaba la pequeña canasta en el pasto, a un lado del círculo. —Deben estar hambrientos, siéntense a comer y entonces bailaremos al bosque por tan hermoso regalo.

Los chicos se sentaron en círculo junto con Mark, todos descalzos sintiendo la naturaleza y como esta se llevaba sus preocupaciones. Chenle ayudo a repartir los sándwiches y las jugosas frutas que había picado el mayor Lee torpemente mientras él servía leche con miel en pequeñas tacitas como ofrendas para las hadas, acompañándolas de un trozo de pan.

Alrededor de las nueve de la mañana el cielo se despejó y los jóvenes habían terminado de comer, guardando sus cosas y poniéndose de pie para juguetear un rato. Chenle y Jeno ya estaban compitiendo por quien encontraba más tréboles de más de tres hojas, resultando Jeno el ganador. Jisung estaba tocando los troncos de los árboles y cerrando sus ojos, conectándose con el ambiente.

Mark Lee sólo estaba sentado frente al círculo, reflexionando acerca de todas aquellas leyendas que el mundo contaba de aquellos anillos de setas tan extraños, delineando peligrosamente la punta de las setas, con su rostro concentrado en el firme suelo entre sus rodillas.

—¡Hey Mark! —Le gritó Jeno, tomado de las manos con los otros dos chicos, acercándose al mayor. —Vamos a bailar, únete.

Mark se giró con una sonrisa adorable en el rostro, poniéndose de pie para tomar las manos de sus amigos y formar un círculo con ellos, mirándolos con alegría mientras las diminutas mariposas y otros insectos revoloteaban ocasionalmente alrededor de ellos.

—¿Qué bailaremos?, ¿Alguna canción a cantar en mente? —Preguntó el mayor viendo los brillantes ojos de Chenle; seguro tenía una idea.

—¿Recuerdan la canción que les mostré ayer? —Sonrió él, viendo que todos sus amigos asentían.

— _Brian Boru,_ ¿no? —Jeno preguntó recibiendo la afirmativa respuesta de Chenle, quien puso la melodía en su teléfono dejando el aparato sobre el pasto para comenzar a bailar.

—Cantaré la canción y ustedes pueden tararearla. —Sonrió, escuchando las primeras notas de la canción. —Entretengamos a las hadas y que el bosque nos escuche.

Los cuatro jóvenes comenzaron a bailar con sus manos entrelazadas, dando vueltas mientras la voz de Chenle los deleitaba con sus suaves vibratos y perfecta dicción, emocionándose en sólo segundos, segundos en los que saltaban y abrían y cerraban el círculo que formaban.

El fresco pasto bajo sus pies sanaban sus malestares, les hacían olvidar un poco las molestas tareas de la escuela y cualquier problema que pudiesen tener. Los pájaros despertaban cuando el sol se elevaba cada vez más en el cielo, recorriendo el manto azul sobre los jóvenes que ahora danzaban cada quien por su cuenta, sin separarse demasiado y formando parejas para seguir experimentando con pasos, dando giros, saltando de puntas y alzando sus brazos con elegancia como lo hacían con el ballet.

Las canciones seguían y seguían, calentando el corazón de los jóvenes solitarios quienes eran vistos como _raritos_ por su familia y compañeros de la escuela. No importaba nada más cuando estaban juntos, no importaba nadie más si ellos estaban unidos, dispuestos a salvar la espalda del opuesto. Y es que ellos eran vistos como raros, pero quizás sólo eran más humanos que el resto.

Ellos se sentían comprendidos por la diversidad del bosque, por los cantos de los pájaros y el fluir del río, tan pacíficos como sus corazones al bailar y cantar leyendas que el pasado les había legado.

Mark le gustaba pensar que no sólo sentían más, sino que eran mágicos.

—Ah, pronto será medio día, será mejor que volvamos. —Dijo Jisung, poniéndose los zapatos junto con Chenle. —Espera un momento...

Jisung abrió sus ojos tan grandes al encontrar la pequeña taza en la que Mark había servido leche para las hadas, totalmente vacía, con lo que parecía una pepita de oro en su interior, perfectamente redonda y tan diminuta que podría deslizarse entre sus dedos juntos. Jeno y Mark se acercaron para ver, dándole este segundo un golpe a Jisung en la mano que extendía para tomar la pequeña piedra dorada en la taza.

—¡No lo toques! —Exclamó él. —Puede ser un regalo, no podemos aceptar eso o estaremos obligados a devolver un favor. Y no sabes qué clase de favor puede pedirte un hada.

—¿Entonces qué hago?, Tampoco puedo agradecerle, es un insulto. —Respondió Jisung.

—Apreciamos tu regalo, pero no podemos llevárnoslo. —Habló Jisung mirando el círculo y después a su alrededor. Jisung volvió a encontrarse con la mirada de Mark. —Eso es todo. Enterremos eso por aquí cerca, para asegurarnos.

Y así, antes de comenzar a descender por el bosque, los cuatro jóvenes, aún algo asombrados de haber recibido una pieza como esa tras su ofrenda enterraron el regalo. Lo que más les asombraba era la taza vacía, pues en los libros decían que las hadas sólo se alimentaban de la esencia de este no del líquido en sí, cosa que dejó a Mark con ganas de seguir investigando el sitio y dejar más leche con miel al bosque.

—Fue una mañana agradable y recibimos una respuesta de las bonitas hadas, espero que podamos ir juntos de nuevo en un día cercano. —Sonrió Chenle ampliamente tras dejar a Mark en su casa, antes de marcharse con el resto de sus amigos.

Quizás Mark iría más pronto de lo esperado, solo, cuando la paz del bosque incrementara al atardecer.

* * *

**_Rumbo a un nuevo amanecer._ **

  
Al mediodía, cuando Mark avisó a sus padres de que había llegado a casa recibió el regaño de su vida por durar tanto tiempo en el bosque, dejándole claro que no saliera más y mucho menos ese mismo día. Claro que al joven interesado en la magia no le importó, escapando de casa antes de que el atardecer amenazara con oscurecerle el mundo, cuando sus padres se habían marchado y sólo su distraído hermano John se encontraba en casa.

Había llevado nuevamente la taza de antes y dos frascos pequeños con miel y leche además de su usual botella de vidrio de la cual bebía agua cuando se agotaba entre los pinos y comprobaba si el camino por el que iba era el correcto. El joven de cabellos oscuros estaba ya aprendiéndose el camino, llegando en menor tiempo al claro bajo el cielo anaranjado con nubes luciendo como algodón de azúcar.

Mark se sentó frente al círculo de setas, tarareando una de las canciones que había bailado horas antes con sus amigos mientras servía los líquidos en la pequeña taza de porcelana. El chico dejó la taza entre él y la línea irregular de setas blancas, cerró sus ojos un momento, pidiendo que alguien aceptara su ofrenda, escuchando el río correr a lo lejos y el piar de algunas aves a la lejanía; Mark también percibió a un búho cerca.

Los minutos pasaban y Mark Lee no veía ningún cambio en el nivel de líquido dentro de la taza, así que se puso de pie y cantó alguna canción mientras caminaba en círculos por el lugar, disfrutando de los últimos rayos de sol que se filtraban por los arboles desde del oeste.

—Es el dulce perfecto...

El bosque no transmitía a Mark nada más que paz incluso cuando era de noche y los lobos aullaban a la lejanía, pero esta era la primera vez que sintió escalofríos en ese lugar. Pues una voz que no conocía resonó en la soledad del claro a sus espaldas.

Una delgada silueta de piel plateada y cabellos brillantes como el oro, decorado con flores que el canadiense no conocía, sostenía la pequeña taza con leche con sus delgados y elegantes dedos de rosadas uñas entre el asa de la taza. En el pecho, las clavículas perfectamente delineadas por la sombra que la luz creaba sobre ellas eran tan bellas que cualquiera querría besarlas. Luego, debajo de ellas se encontraban dos botones rosados que lucían tan suaves al tacto como el resto de la piel del ser vestido únicamente con una larga falda que dejaba a la vista una de sus piernas, ligeramente flexionada sobre la otra.

Lo que casi le arrebataba el aliento al joven Mark Lee, era el par de alas cristalinas e iridiscentes que cargaba el apuesto joven dentro del círculo, tan grandes y majestuosas con la última luz del día pasando a través de ellas. Sus ojos rasgados eran del mismo color que la dulce y espesa sustancia que Mark había agregado a la leche y parecían tener estrellas en ellos.

—¡Oh!, ¿tú eres el humano que dejó esto para mí? —Preguntó el bello ser, dejando la taza vacía sobre el pasto. Mark aún no podía creer lo que estaba frente a él, ni siquiera había parpadeado en todo el rato que se encontraba apreciando la belleza del chico con alas. —Oye, ¿puedes hablar?

—A-ah, yo, eh... —Mark se acercó al círculo y admiró al chico aún de pie. Parecía medir alrededor de un metro con sesenta centímetros, más bajito que Mark. —S-sí, fui yo...

—Me ha gustado mucho, es delicioso y dulce. —Sonrió el de cabellos rubios. —Aquí tienes la taza, podría regalarte otro poco de oro si así lo quieres.

—N-no hace falta, lo aprecio, pero así está bien. —Dijo Mark sacudiendo sus manos mientras se sentaba con cuidado frente al círculo en el cual el contrario estaba sentado. —Es suficiente con que hayas aceptado la bebida.

—Está bien.

El chico con alas se acercó al rostro del humano, sacando su cuerpo lentamente del círculo y sin aplastar ninguna de los hongos. Gateó lentamente hasta poder sentarse a horcajadas sobre Mark, no obstante, perdió un poco el equilibrio, cayendo sobre el pelinegro que no hacía nada más que ponerse más nervioso y bombear sangre hasta que sus mejillas se tiñeron de color rojo.

—Hacía tanto tiempo que no hablaba con un humano... —Susurró el más pequeño a centímetros del rostro de Mark, mientras tocaba sus mejillas con ambas manos, subiendo una de ellas a su cabello para analizarlo. —A veces mis compañeros son muy aburridos, ¡ustedes son fascinantes!, aunque un poco idiotas también... O mucho.

—A-ah, estás muy cerca... —Mark murmuró, comenzando a sudar en frío.

—¡Lo siento!, creía que querías verme mejor, así como yo a ti. —Se incorporó el de piel pálida, quedando sentado sobre el abdomen del chico. —Me entusiasme mucho.

—No te preocupes por eso, eh...

—Renjun, puedes llamarme de esa manera, pero nunca menciones mi nombre a otra persona. —Renjun ofreció su mano a Mark quedando entonces sentados frente a frente. —¿Cuál es tu nombre, querido?

"Querido".

—Mark. —Tomó la mano del chico, dándole un pequeño apretón

—Bien, Mark, pues me ha gustado mucho tu ofrenda. —Dijo levantándose del regazo del más alto con un simple aleteo, volviendo al interior del círculo de setas, haciendo que el joven soltara un "woah" al ver aquellas alas en acción.

—Tus alas... son preciosas. —Dijo suspirando, entrecerrando sus ojos para ver mejor su brillo. El sol ya no era visible en el cielo, estaba comenzando a oscurecer, pero Mark juró haber visto las mejillas de Renjun pintarse de un intenso rojo, haciéndolo lucir adorable.

—Muchas gracias, eres muy dulce. —Respondió con una sonrisa el chico. —Uhm, Mark, ¿no se está haciendo muy tarde?

Claro que se estaba haciendo tarde, pero Mark no pensaba en nada más que la piel brillante del chico hada y en el rosa de sus labios que destacaban frente sus alas.

—A-ah, tienes razón... —Mark parpadeó saliendo de los rincones de su mente. —Debería irme.

—Toma esto... —El ser con alas puso las palmas de sus manos frente sus labios y sopló, formando una esfera flotante de luz similar a una luciérnaga. —Te guiará a casa y no te perderás. Ten cuidado, amable Mark.

Oh, dios. Mark casi hiperventilaba cada vez que Renjun lo elogiaba.

—Muchas g-... —Mark cubrió su boca de inmediato y pensó en que palabras usar. —Me será de mucha ayuda, Renjun.

—Claro que lo hará. —Sonrió tiernamente. —Bien, anda, yo también deberé volver a casa con las demás hadas.

Mark sacudió su cabeza, asintiendo, y entonces recogió sus cosas. En el momento en que se puso de pie, la pequeña luz dorada comenzó a seguirlo, esperando el momento en que lo guiaría.

—Nos vemos, Renjun.

—Claro, adiós Mark.

El humano comenzó a avanzar, apreciando la luz que el chico le había dado para volver a casa. Antes de salir del claro, se dio la vuelta para echar un último vistazo.

Renjun ya se había ido, dejando polvo dorado flotando sobre las setas.

* * *

_**Al anochecer.** _

  
Mark llegó sano a salvo a casa con un gran alivio en pecho al darse cuenta de que su hermano John no se había percatado de su ausencia en la gran casa.

La mágica luz que el hada Renjun había creado se desvaneció tan pronto llegó a la calle en la que se encontraba su hogar, haciendo "puff" y soltando más de aquellos polvitos mágicos que desprendían las alas del bello ser.

Mark estaba agotado, tomó un baño y tan pronto como tocó su cama comenzó a cerrar los ojos, hasta que recordó al borde del sueño que no debía darle su nombre a un hada, despertando de golpe y cubriendo su rostro con las manos.

—Ah... No le di mi apellido ni nada como eso. —Murmuró Mark para sí mismo. —No debería tener control sobre mí sin eso, ¿no?

Mark, esperanzado de que así funcionen las cosas, se volvió a acostar y cerró los ojos, soñando con alas de brillo arcoíris, la cintura más hermosa que había visto y con los labios más rosas que pudo ver jamás.

* * *

**_Las tardes._ **

  
Mark Lee ignoró la pintura de los campos de flores para comenzar a pintar a Renjun, avanzando rápidamente en su pintura gracias a su memoria fotográfica que aún mantenía fresca la imagen del hada la primera vez que lo vio.

La escuela seguía con normalidad y aunque se moría de ganas por contarle lo sucedido a sus amigos y presentarles a Renjun, Mark se quedó callado intentando evadir por completo la idea de ir al claro del bosque con los demás lo mejor posible. No quiera asustar al pequeño chico hada y que perdiera su confianza.

Cada tarde, Mark iba y le llevaba pequeñas ofrendas, descubriendo cosas nuevas del chico con alas, mientras bebían leche endulzada con miel y comían pastelillos.

—Renjun... ¿puedo preguntarte algo sobre las hadas? —Preguntó Mark cuidadosamente, recibiendo un "por supuesto, lindo Mark" que lo hizo sonrojar. —¿Puedes controlar a alguien teniendo su nombre completo?

—No cómo muchos humanos lo piensan, pero puede ser una herramienta muy útil para nuestra magia. —Respondió dando un trago más a la leche.

—¿Y-y qué opinas de la palabra con "G"? —Tartamudeó el humano, deseando esconder su rostro entero tras su taza, sacándole unas cuantas risas al chico mágico. Eran las risas más dulces y melodiosas que había escuchado.

—Oh, sabía que preguntarías algo como eso... —Siguió riendo. —En eso estás en lo cierto, querido. Aunque también depende del hada, he contactado con humanos un par veces y las gracias me daban ganas de vomitar, ¡quiero algo a cambio por mis bonitos regalos!, ¿sabes?

—Sí, creo que entiendo...

—Pero, ¿sabes otra cosa, querido? —Renjun dejó su tacita sobre las verdes plantas y alzó el mentón de Mark con su dedo índice para que lo mirara bien a los ojos a esos amielados orbes que fascinaban al canadiense. —Si tú me dijeras gracias, no me molestaría en lo absoluto.

Mark sintió calientes hasta las orejas y tartamudeó por segundos hasta que la risa del hada lo despabiló un poco... Aunque la calma en su corazón no duró mucho, pues Renjun se acercó peligrosamente a su rostro y Mark sentía que iba a desvanecerse, no sabía si mirar sus labios, su perfilada nariz, sus ojos como diamantes o bajar la cabeza y perderse en esa bella pierna que siempre dejaba a la vista no importaba que clase de vestido, falda o túnica llevase, esos preciosos muslos debían estar a la vista de una forma u otra, y eso, se estaba llevando la cordura de Lee.

—Eres tan adorable, Mark. Eres el ser humano más lindo que haya conocido, quiero pasar mucho tiempo contigo, es una pena que los humanos tengan muchas cosas que hacer...

—Sí, realmente es una pena... Me encantaría poder explorar el bosque cada día y venir a quedarme contigo toda la noche. —Sonrió Mark, tomando las manos del joven. —Sobre mi última pregunta, ¿hablabas en serio?

—Claro que hablaba en serio.

—Es que de verdad te agradezco por mostrarte a mí, tienes mi confianza y haría lo posible para que nadie, absolutamente nadie de mi tonta especie te haga daño a ti o a los tuyos.

Mark bajó la cabeza, apenado como siempre al expresar sus más puras emociones, Renjun lo vio con sus cejas curveadas al cielo, sintiendo su corazón cálido a la par que apretaba más la mano del joven.

—Ah, lo siento, creo que fue algo incómodo para decir. —Dijo Mark cortando el silencio entre ellos.

—No, no, no, Mark. —Renjun tomó el rostro del joven con ambas manos, viendo su rojo y apenado rostro. —Es una de las cosas más dulces que he escuchado.

Renjun se acercó al rostro de Mark, haciendo que este alzara su vista nuevamente y lo mirara, buscando hacerlo sentir seguro. Renjun miró los labios del humano y se preguntó entonces como se sentirían, si sabían a miel y leche, si eran suaves y si eran carnosos. El hada, con toda la confianza que había mostrado a Mark, comenzó a acercarse a aquellos rosados belfos.

Mark cerró sus ojos y creyó haber alcanzado el cielo al tocar sus labios con los del mágico chico, tan suaves como él había imaginado cada noche que pasaba retratando al hada. Sus labios jugaban con cierta torpeza, haciendo sólo más tierno el momento, encajando y coordinando con facilidad sus movimientos con el pasar de los segundos.

El de cabellos negros bajó sus manos a la desnuda cintura de Renjun. Su piel y aquella curva en su torso se sentían tan delicadas al tacto, como si se pudiera romper de un pequeño apretón al pequeño y delgado chico. Renjun, entusiasmado como lo era siempre, rompió toda calma para directamente lanzarse contra el más alto y besarlo con su cuerpo sobre él. Mark casi reía de lo tierno que le parecía aquello, pero se limitó únicamente a abrazarlo contra su cuerpo mientras rodaban ocasionalmente sobre el verde pasto, con cuidado de no lastimar las alas del hada.

Ese fue el primer beso de muchos.

* * *

**_Aquella noche._ **

  
Mark había tenido muchos exámenes cosa que provocó que dejara de visitar a Renjun cada tarde durante una semana, pero este último no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, pues se le había avisado con un día de anterioridad. Además, Mark debía mantener a sus amigos alejados del círculo, quizás estaba siendo egoísta, pero le dijo a Renjun que lo protegería.

Al atardecer, Mark llevó la leche y la miel que tanto les gustaba a él y a su pequeño con alas y un par de cosas para dormir, iba a pasar una noche con Renjun, como compensación a dejarlo esperando por mucho tiempo. La única excusa que ponía a sus padres era que acamparía con todos sus amigos y además nada lejos de sus casas, cosa que los convenció con tal de que Mark respondiera a todas sus llamadas para asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

Mark salió de casa llegando al claro con un manto púrpura bajo él y unas cuantas estrellas saludándolo con su singular brillo ya presente, encontrándose con el chico de cabellos como el trigo, vestido con un corto quitón blanco decorado de hojas y flores revoloteando frente los árboles haciendo algo de magia con sus manos.

—¡Renjun! —Gritó Mark para llamar su atención, el chico bajó de inmediato espolvorando magia de sus alas y corrió unos pocos pasos para abrazar al más alto, casi quedando colgado de su cuello mientras este lo sostenía de la cintura.

—¡Mark, te extrañé mucho! —Exclamó besando su rostro repetidas veces por todos lados, sobretodo en ese lunar bajó su pómulo izquierdo.

—Yo más, Renjun. —Sonrió para luego separarlo un poco de su cuerpo, mirándolo de arriba abajo. —Te pusiste aún más bonito hoy y yo sólo vine en jeans y una camisa negra... Lo siento, bonito.

Habían pasado ya tanto tiempo juntos que Mark podía decirle "bonito" sin parecer disco rayado de tanto tartamudear y reír nerviosamente.

—No importa lo que lleves puesto, tú te ves muy bien como sea. —Respondió dejándole un dulce beso en los labios.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo? ¿eh? —Preguntó Mark dándole un pellizco en su abdomen.

—¡Ay! —Exclamó Renjun al sentir un pequeño dolorcito y cosquilleo. —Estaba intentando atraer a las luciérnagas, no quería que le tuvieras miedo a la oscuridad.

—Contigo a mi lado no le temo a nada, Renjun.

Mark acomodó sus cosas para dormir con ayuda de Renjun, quien tocaba y estudiaba las telas de las cobijas y las almohadas que usaba el joven.

—Huelen mucho a ti. —Mencionó Renjun, sacándole un par de risas a Mark.

Los dos se sentaron sobre las mantas a beber la endulzada leche cuando el cielo oscureció, sin embargo, la noche fue más brillante de lo que esperaban, pues la luna llena brilló sobre ellos.

—Entonces tienes que sumar puntos para pasar el año escolar... Es muy interesante la vida de estudiante, Mark. —Dijo mirando las estrellas, apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Mark.

—Así es. —Mark tomó su mano y besó cada uno de sus dedos, recibiendo un par de risitas por parte del hada. —El mundo de las hadas debe ser más interesante, pero, realmente me gustaría que fueras a la escuela conmigo algún día...

Renjun sintió una pequeña punzada en su corazón al ver la triste mirada de Mark concentrada en las estrellas. Entonces, como en el momento de su primer beso, Renjun sostuvo su rostro y le obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Amor mío, no te pongas triste. —Le habló en una voz tan suave como el terciopelo y tan acogedora como una fogata en un frío invierno. —Podremos vernos por mucho tiempo, así que no pienses en eso ahora que estamos juntos.

—Tienes razón, perdón por pensar en algo así... —Se disculpó Mark, abrazándose al hada acariciándolo con delicadeza como siempre, con cuidado de hacerle daño.

—No, Mark, tranquilo... —Le regaló una linda sonrisa y entonces no dudó ni un segundo en tomar sus labios.

Ninguno de los dos tenía miedo a entregar todo por el otro, a aceptar cualquier cosa del otro, a hablar ni actuar. La confianza que habían tomado era inquebrantable y su amor simplemente crecía con el pasar de los días, aquellas preciadas tardes tan dulces como la leche con miel.

El beso dulce y lento, estalló como las chispas de una fogata, haciendo crecer el fuego de sus corazones, buscando más cercanía en sus cuerpos, haciendo que Mark comenzara a descender de la cintura del maravilloso ser de rubios cabellos hasta aquellos muslos que siempre deseó tocar, apretándolos con suavidad mientras Renjun se acomodaba en su regazo buscando arrebatarle la camisa.

La piel blanca de Renjun parecía brillar aún más bajo la luz de la luna, haciendo un contraste tan bello como el día y la noche con la piel de Mark que tenía un resplandor más dorado. Los dos chicos se deshicieron de sus ropas cuando los húmedos besos no bastaron y Mark quiso conquistar la virgen piel del más bajito como el humano que profanaba la naturaleza, sólo que el la amaba y protegía tomándola con su consentimiento.

Los gemidos suaves y bajitos de Renjun no tardaron en hacer aparición cuando su intimidad y la de Mark se frotaban ocasionalmente, dejando a Mark otra imagen que amaría pintar: los labios entreabiertos y húmedos del hada ligeramente hinchados de aquel rosa que ahora era su favorito, sus ojos cerrados y sus mejillas rojitas que Mark besaba con cariño cada vez que él se encontraba distraído.

Un hada y un humano hicieron el amor con la luna y las estrellas como sus únicos testigos.

* * *

_**Al amanecer, en el borde del paraíso.** _

  
—¿Entonces Mark?, ¿Qué opinas? —le preguntó Jisung recargado en su mesa.

Sus amigos estaban planeando una fiesta para su cumpleaños número dieciocho y a Mark le había parecido perfecto, lo festejarían en casa de Chenle y sus padres seguro apoyarían el plan, sin embargo, el de cabellos negros no quería festejarlo el día segundo de agosto, él lo haría el primero, puesto a que ya planeaba pasarlo con Renjun.

—Mark, ¿Cuánto falta para tu cumpleaños? —Le había preguntado él en uno de sus encuentros.

—Una semana exactamente, ¿por qué?

—Me gustaría darte una sorpresa, estoy seguro de que te va a encantar. —Le guiñó un ojo el de cabello rubio y desde entonces Mark nunca había estado tan emocionado por uno de sus cumpleaños.

Las preparaciones a su fiesta de cumpleaños se realizaron en orden y armonía, incluso Renjun quedó fascinado con sólo las palabras de Mark. Cuando se despidió de él aquel día en el que el humano le contaba su día y como su familia y amigos lo alagaban y preguntaban por sus gustos para decisiones respecto a fiesta. 

Renjun deseaba poder asistir a ella. Esa vez, viendo su reflejo en el río, odió sus alas por primera vez.

* * *

**_Al atardecer, en el borde del paraíso._ **

  
La música resonaba por toda la casa de su amigo, sus familias y otros de sus amigos se encontraban bailando en el patio mientras la comida estaba lista, oliendo a carne y ramen por todo el lugar, embriagando al joven hambriento de ya casi dieciocho años.

El pastel, simple y decorado con flores y hojas de betún con la frase "happy birthday, Mark", descansaba sobre una larga mesa donde los invitados comerían.

El grupo de amigos amante de la fantasía, se encontraba en una pequeña banca en una esquina del jardín de la casa, charlando como siempre de sus temas de interés y otras cosas que salían aleatoriamente, hasta que tocaron el tema de su amistad.

—Ya son cinco años desde que nos conocimos. —Dijo Jeno con un suspiro desbordante de nostalgia. —¿Cómo se sienten?

—Agradecido. —Sonrió Mark, sin levantar la mirada del verde del suelo. —Podría sonar muy cursi, pero ustedes también son mi familia y los amo. No hay palabras para expresar lo que siento en estos momentos ni cuanto amaría seguir a su lado; me han enseñado tantas cosas...

—No suenas cursi, Mark. —Rió Chenle. —Suenas muy sincero y creo que todos aquí compartimos tú mismo sentimiento.

—Chenle tiene razón, y te lo digo yo. —Comentó Jisung, serio como siempre, luciendo una larga falda a cuadros de color negro tipo escocesa. —Perdona por llamarte tonto, sabes que no lo digo en serio, Mark.

—Lo sé, Jisung.

—Sigamos unidos por mucho tiempo y cumplamos nuestros sueños, ¿bien? —Jeno extendió su mano frente a ellos, esperando que colocaran la suya sobre la de él, cosa que hicieron los demás.

—Hagámoslo. —Declararon al unísono los otros tres chicos, alzando sus manos unidas al cielo, con la esperanza de no separarse para toda la eternidad.

* * *

**_Al anochecer, al borde del paraíso._ **

  
La noche había caído y Mark descansaba en su cama mirando las pinturas que finalmente había terminado, completamente satisfecho de su trabajo. La belleza de los parados llenos de flores quedó retratada tal y como él esperaba, y por otro lado el hermoso cuerpo y rostro de su amado le dejaron más en claro cuánto le amaba, expresando en su pintura la dulzura de su personalidad y la magia que él era, no sólo como hada, sino que también como persona con aquellas alas que centelleaban arcoíris con los rayos de la estrella del día.

Mark Lee estaba más feliz que nunca, y no podía esperar a ver al amor de su vida al día siguiente en su agosto dieciocho, recibiendo un beso del sol al amanecer junto a su amado.

* * *

_**En el paraíso.** _

  
Las aves cantaban con entusiasmo mientras Mark subía cuestas para llegar al claro del bosque donde había conocido al amor rodeado de setas blancas como la luna, bebiendo leche con miel de una pequeña taza. Mark jadeaba al mismo tiempo que las hojas y ramas crujían bajo sus pies. El sol aún no salía, pero ya casi podía sentir los rayos sobre su piel empeñándose enteramente a llegar al preciado lugar.

Ese día no llevaba leche y miel porque Renjun le dijo que no hacía falta que llevara algo para él, ya que era su cumpleaños y ahora era su turno para ofrecerle algo. Mark estaba algo temeroso de que Renjun quisiera darle comida como él al rubio, ya que decían que el alimento de las hadas era tan deliciosa, muchísimo más que cualquier comida humana del mundo que al probarla ya no podías volver a comer cualquier otra cosa, pues la vomitarías de lo mal que sabía comparada con los manjares de los seres alados.

Mark llegó al claro, encontrándose a Renjun vestido únicamente con una larga falda similar a la del primer día que se conocieron, danzando sobre los miles de tréboles con elegancia y gracia en demasía, haciendo piruetas en el aire y espolvoreando polvo con sus alas por doquier.

—Buenos días, amor. —Saludó Mark intentando no sobresaltarlo, viendo como Renjun tocaba la tierra con sus pies y se acercaba para abrazar al humano.

—¡Mark! —Gritó de emoción al verlo. —¡Feliz cumpleaños!

—Gracias, Renjun. —Sonrió Mark cerrando sus ojos, disfrutando ese abrazo como un regalo. —Eres muy lindo.

—Lo sé, querido, gracias, pero este día tú me ganas. —Jugueteó el hada pellizcando las mejillas del más alto mientras flotaba unos cuantos centímetros sobre el suelo, para alcanzarlo.

—¿Y bien?, ¿Qué haremos hoy? —Preguntó el humano de cabellos negros con el entusiasmo en su voz, recibiendo una mirada traviesa por parte de su querido novio.

—Te daré tu regalo, estoy seguro de que te va a encantar. —Rió Renjun para después besar con cariño y cuidado los labios de Mark.

—¿Mmm?, ¿Y qué es eso que tiene tan entusiasmado a mi bebé también? —Mark habló contra sus labios, rozando sus narices con apego.

—Encontré una forma para que podamos estar juntos...

—¡¿En serio?! —Exclamó Mark separando sus rostros un poco más, sintió su corazón dar un vuelco y su respiración agitarse con emoción. Renjun carcajeó pacíficamente, volviendo a besar al humano para susurrarle de cerca.

—Sí, encontré una manera en la que puedas besarme cuando quieras, una forma en la que puedes hacerme el amor cuando queramos, una forma de salir juntos de paseo sin que nada malo pase... —Le susurró mientras dejaba besos en distintas partes de su rostro en cada pausa. —Una forma en la que al fin podamos estar juntos como se debe.

El corazón de Mark latió con fuerza y sintió sus ojos humedecerse. ¿De verdad era eso posible?, ¿de verdad podría algún día despertar junto al amor de su vida todos los días?, ¿era posible?

¿Qué había hecho él, un humano y un chico como cualquiera para tener tanta suerte?, ¿para lograr que, en su cumpleaños, su felicidad alcanzase el máximo apogeo?; Mark nunca sabría la respuesta, pero agradecía a la naturaleza y al universo entero por haberle permitido conocer a Renjun.

El hada se separó de Mark y voló de espaldas hasta aquel punto que hizo que el canadiense visitara ese lugar: El círculo de hadas, posicionándose en el centro de este despegando con elegancia sobre el pasto.

Mark se quedó pasmado, totalmente enternecido ante la inocente sonrisa del hada y su entera y pura belleza, inspirando aire al ver que este le extendía la mano.

—Sígueme Mark y entonces nuestro amor será eterno.

El viento húmedo movía los cabellos de ambos chicos y la falda de Renjun, haciéndolo lucir tan etéreo, como un dios tan humano y benévolo que protegía al bosque y a él a la lejanía. Los colores en el cuerpo de Renjun, sus gestos y elegante pose, el sol se alzaba con encanto despertando a las criaturas del bosque. Mark derramó una lágrima ante la belleza de tal imagen, deseando poder pintarla alguna vez en su vida.

Con el paso de cada segundo, Mark se acercaba con ansía a su vida al lado de Renjun, su flor, su mundo, su vida entera, estaba más cerca de volver a abrazar aquel cuerpecito más delgado que el suyo. Los rayos del sol brillaron detrás de él, en el este, donde si no hubiese encontrado ese anillo de setas, su vida habría continuado tan ordinaria y monótona, y el ya no podía imaginar una vida sin Renjun.

La palma de la mano de Renjun, estaba aún tendida frente a él, frente a sus ojos que aún soltaban lagrimitas como pequeños diamantes tan resplandecientes como las cristalinas alas de Renjun.

Mark tomó la mano de su amado, y atraído por la fuerza de este, ingresó al círculo para abrazarlo, sonriente y sin miedo a ninguna leyenda que había leído antes. No necesitaba confiar en nadie más que el amor de su vida. Renjun le acarició la espalda con sumo amor y le besó sus rosados belfos antes de que el sol saliera por completo.

Mark parecía más humano que los propios humanos, o quizás sólo sentía más, pero de nuevo prefirió pensar que sólo era más mágico.

_"Entrégate a la naturaleza_ ", fue lo último que escuchó antes de envolverse en una luz dorada, dejando atrás su historia en el bosque que había comenzado con algo tan simple como la miel y la leche.


	2. Epilogue: cup & clover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lo que pasó después de que Mark se marchara.

**_El último sol._ **

  
Mark Lee llevaba una semana desaparecido.

La policía buscaba exhaustivamente al joven mientras la familia Lee con el corazón hecho trizas y noches sin dormir buscaba a Mark por los alrededores, poniendo anuncios en la ciudad y en sus redes sociales. John, su hermano mayor, ayudó a esparcir la noticia por su universidad, a la escuela de Mark en la cual él también estudió e incluso pidió a sus amigos que pusieran algún cartel en sus lugares de trabajo, deseoso de encontrar a su hermanito.

Por otro lado, los amigos de Mark, visitaban a su familia todos los días para actualizar información o algún hecho relacionado con Mark y consolarles un poco esperando a que el chico volviera pronto a casa.

En la habitación vacía de Mark, totalmente ordenada y con una delgada capa de polvo sobre los muebles, se encontraba el grupo de amigos analizando un par de pinturas que el chico de cabello negro había terminado la noche antes de desaparecer.

—Terminó dos pinturas aquella noche, —Habló Chenle, parado frente la pintura del chico con alas que descansaba dentro del anillo de hadas. —esta en especial me parece de lo más interesante, no la habíamos visto hasta que supimos de la desaparición de Mark. ¡Definitivamente tiene algo que ver, algún significado tras esto, lo que sea!

—¿Estás diciendo que debe haber alguna relación con el círculo?

—¡Piénsalo! —Insistió el chino de cabellos púrpuras. —Mark terminó esta pintura en poco tiempo y evitó por completo visitar el claro del bosque; probablemente lo visitó solo.

—¿Y qué?, ¿Piensas que él nos ocultó algo? —Preguntó Jeno acercándose a Chenle con los brazos cruzados. —¿Crees que no quería que fuésemos porque ocultaba a un hada que apareció en el círculo?, ¿Cómo se relaciona eso con su desaparición, Zhong?

—No me llames por mi apellido, Jeno. —Advirtió el menor. —¡Tú fuiste el que dijo que no entráramos al círculo, ahora une eso con lo demás!

—Mark entró al círculo. —Habló Jisung, con su mirada perdida en la cama de Mark mientras acariciaba el cristal que llevaba en el cuello.

—¡Gracias, Jisung! —Exclamó Chenle de vuelta señalando al menor de los tres.

—Imposible...

—Jeno, tú también crees en las hadas.

—¡Perdón!, es sólo que tengo miedo de que haya sido algo con lo que Mark haya sufrido, tengo miedo de que alguien pudo hacerle algo, cosas que no quiero decir... Es por eso que no puedo pensar en algo como hadas ahora mismo... —La voz de Jeno se quebraba más con cada palabra, su voz temblorosa hacía doler el corazón de sus amigos que inmediatamente se acercaron para abrazarlo.

—Nosotros también tenemos miedo, Jeno. —Jisung lo miró a los ojos y puso una mano en su cabeza, acariciando su cabello suavemente y con torpeza. —Pero, no perdemos nada yendo a investigar el lugar. Hagámoslo por Mark y su familia, por nuestra amistad...

—Tienen razón, no perdemos nada.

—Vayamos ahora, hemos dejado pasar una semana. —Chenle asintió y tomó su mochila. —Pasemos a mi casa por un poco de miel y leche y vayamos al claro.

—Pero, ¿Y si nos perdemos?

—Yo recuerdo un poco el camino, además, si Mark pudo encontrarlo solo, ¿por qué nosotros no? —Sonrió Jisung a los otros chicos. —Si el destino nos juntó a nosotros, unos chicos locos que creen en la magia y las hadas, ¿por qué no podría reunirnos?

Dicho aquello, los tres chicos salieron de la casa de su amigo perdido, despidiéndose de la familia con un abrazo y palabras de aliento, caminando sobre el asfalto para después hacerse uno con el bosque.

* * *

**_Luna nueva._ **

  
El bosque nunca se callaba, y esa tarde parecía cantar más que nunca. El nivel del río que los chicos temían que se secara en unos años, ahora corría con más abundancia, los ruiseñores cantaban y gritaban con gozo y alegría bajo los preocupados chicos que buscaban a su amigo con el pecho vacío y pesado a la vez.

—¡Por aquí, conozco ese árbol! —Exclamó Jisung, corriendo con sus amigos, subiendo aquella colina tan familiar para ellos, sin poder evitar recordar a Mark y todas las veces que bailaron en el bosque.

—¡Puedo ver los hongos, puedo verlos! —La adrenalina aumentó cuando Jeno habló y aceleró el ritmo de sus pasos al ver las setas blancas a lo lejos. Temían no encontrar el lugar, pero ahora el sentir de estar más cerca de su amigo, los llenó por completo como el agua a una grieta tras la lluvia.

El atardecer transformó el grisáceo cielo en un algodón de azúcar de tonos que variaban desde el anaranjado al rosa más intenso, haciendo lucir al bosque como una foto antigua en el que el café de los árboles resaltaba con su majestuosa oscuridad y patrón.

Algunas mariposas y abejas hacían su trabajo en las flores que estaban repartidas por el lugar, que, por cierto, a ojos de Chenle y Jeno, ahora había más y más coloridas y grandes que antes.

—Parece como si fuera primavera otra vez... —Murmuró Jeno, acariciando las flores con sus dedos, sentándose en el pasto, de repente estando tan ensimismado en la belleza del bosque, como si su desesperación hubiese sido absorbida por las flores.

—Tienes razón... Chenle, sirvamos la ofrenda. —Ahora era Jisung quien se sentaba y esperaba al chino, dejando una pequeña taza en frente de él.

Chenle despegó su mirada del círculo de setas, y se sentó frente al más alto, comenzando a servir la leche y la miel en el recipiente entre ellos.

Chenle era el más nervioso de los tres en ese instante, el lugar era precioso, sí, pero el hecho de que su mejor amigo podía haber entrado al círculo y perderse para siempre carcomía su mente y ahora el viento, la brisa delicada en su mente no dejaba de inquietarlo con cada soplido. En cambio, hasta Jisung llevaba una pequeña sonrisa mientras mezclaba la espesa y dulce sustancia en la blanquecina leche.

Cuando la ofrenda estuvo lista, los tres chicos esperaron por una respuesta, poniéndose de pie para distraerse un poco y dejar pasar el tiempo.

A lo lejos, el río podía ser escuchado, como si corriese con más fuerza y el viento sacudió las puntas de los pinos despeinando sus majestuosas hojas mientras arrebataba unos cuantos pétalos a las flores que Jeno tocaba. Chenle sintió un par de gotas de agua golpear su rostro, reaccionando de inmediato para secarlas con sus dedos; la lluvia amenazaba con mojarlos.

Chenle se acercó a la taza de leche y miel con sus cabellos y camisa ondeando con el viento que se intensificaba y gemía al frotar con su piel, como una frase que el bosque quería decirle a él únicamente. Al ver el interior de la taza, Chenle jadeó, soltando un grito muerto al aire a la par que su corazón latía con fuerza, sacudiendo su interior como la tormenta que veía venir sobre él.

La taza tenía apenas unas cuantas gotas de leche en su interior, pero el objeto que les fue regalado ahora no fue oro ni una piedra preciosa como antes, era algo mucho más impactante que provocó el llanto en Chenle y un grito doloroso que alarmó a sus amigos que aún estaban perdidos en su propia mente. El chillido de Chenle espantó a las aves y sus lágrimas fluían como el río que corría con más fuerza al sur, era un grito lleno de desesperación y miedo a todas las ideas que corrían por su mente como liebres sin destino.

El de cabellos púrpuras sentía su corazón rasgarse como una hoja de papel que ya no servía, sentía su pecho contraerse como una esponja y pronto no sabría si su rostro lo humedeció el o la lluvia.

Un familiar trébol de cinco hojas, ya seco y de un verde grisáceo reposaba sobre la taza de porcelana.

—¡Mark! —Volvió a chillar el chino, mirando el círculo de setas con tristeza. —¡Mark, vuelve!

—¡Chenle! —Jeno intentaba calmarlo a la par que buscaba saber qué era lo que impactó en demasía al chico.

—¡Te lo llevaste!, ¡Joder, te lo llevaste! —Gritó mientras miraba al círculo de setas con desprecio.

—¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos? —Pregunto Jisung, mareado, intentando ponerse de pie sin éxito alguno, con la lluvia ya sobre ellos y empapando sus ropas. —C-chicos, estoy sintiéndome muy mal...

—Yo... ¡Tranquilo, Chenle! —Jeno intentó sujetar al menor entre sus brazos, pero la misma sensación que subía por el cuerpo de Jisung, comenzó a atacar al mayor. Jeno cayó al piso y su mirada se nublaba. —Ah, mierda...

—¡Devuélvelo!, ¡Devuélvelo a nosotros! —El chino siguió llorando y arrojó la taza blanca al piso, dejando que se hiciera pedazos dentro del círculo y se acercó peligrosamente a él. —¡Regresa a nuestro amigo!, ¡Haz que regrese!

Chenle sintió su cuerpo más pesado, su vista se desenfocaba y su cabeza daba mil vueltas. No podía comprender nada y era difícil respirar.

Bajó el cielo que se teñía poco a poco de colores oscuros, Chenle comenzó a arrastrarse tras perder equilibrio y caer sobre el pasto de las flores; sus ojos provocaban un diluvio en su rostro.

"¡MARK!"

"¡MARK!"

Chenle estiró su brazo, intentando alcanzar un hongo, luchando por ponerse de pie. Su mano estaba llena de polvos dorados cuando la miró antes de arrastrarse un poco más.

"¡MARK!"

"¡MARK!"

Las gotas de lluvia eran más grandes y los cuerpos de los jóvenes estaban empapados en su totalidad cuando Chenle se puso de pie, tambaleando sobre las flores.

"¡MARK!"

"¡MARK!"

"¡MARK!"

Jeno y Jisung miraban al chino con la mirada perdida. No pensaban nada, no podían hacerlo.

"¡MARK!"

"¡MAR...!"

La voz de Chenle se quebró y ya no podía recordar el rostro del chico de cabellos negros que los había unido a todos.

—¡Déjame llamar tu nombre una vez más! —Los labios de Chenle formaban un puchero y dio pisoteadas al suelo como un niño haciendo berrinche. —¡Vuelve a casa!, ¡Haz que vuelva!

Chenle puso un pie dentro del círculo.

"¡MARK!

"¡MARK, MARK, MARK, MARK, MARK, MARK!"

"¡MARK!"

"¡MARK!"

"¡MARK!"

Con la lluvia azotando el bosque, Chenle dio el gritó más largo de todos, alargando la vocal en el nombre de su querido amigo, sintiendo un dolor en su garganta que le esperanzaba a encontrarlo.

"..."

—¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? —Preguntó Jeno poniéndose de pie, mirando a los dos chicos poniendo especial atención al de cabello púrpura, cuya voz seguía escuchándose en un eco que se alejaba lentamente.

—¿Quién demonios es Mark? —Preguntó ahora Jisung, tomando la mano de Jeno para pararse, haciendo que Chenle se diera la vuelta y sacara su pie del círculo.

Un silencio se instaló entre ellos que sólo intercambiaban confusas miradas, siendo el único sonido el de la lluvia contra el húmedo pasto y las hojas de los árboles.

—Yo... —Chenle parpadeó un par de veces, sintiendo escalofríos al escuchar ese nombre, pero siendo incapaz de recordar a alguien que se llamase así. —No lo sé...

—Bien, entonces volvamos, no sé cómo se nos ocurrió venir tan tarde y encima con esta lluvia... ¿Fue tu idea, Jeno? —Jisung habló, comenzando a caminar con los demás.

—¿Por qué se me ocurriría semejante estupidez? —Frunció el ceño.

—Porque tu encontraste el lugar, duh.

Los tres chicos caminaron hasta sus casas bajo la lluvia, temerosos del regaño que iban a recibir, mientras Zhong Chenle, miraba la rota taza de porcelana hasta salir del claro, llevando la mente revuelta y un dolor de cabeza.

Al llegar a casa, cuando Chenle bebía leche caliente con miel bajo la luna nueva, creyó haber escuchado una dulce risa. No le tomó importancia, pues se sentía como si al amanecer, su vida volviera a comenzar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quería escribir un epílogo desde antes, pero estaba indecisa. Finalmente está aquí, espero que hayan disfrutado esta pequeña historia.
> 
> Dedicado con mucho amor para mis queridas amigas las Neo Jotas. Gracias por apoyarme.  
> Nos leemos luego.~~~🧚


End file.
